


Path of Least Resistance

by foxinthestars



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is a group effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Least Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowtaffeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/gifts).



> Thanks to beta readers Mary, L, and lanalucy.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

Graduation. One last day in the club room. Earlier, Houtarou had gotten insinuative looks from Satoshi, Mayaka, the underclassmen, and now only he and Chitanda had shown up.

When he started to go find the others, she leapt up, opened her mouth —

Silence. Her eyes caught him.

Silence burned out the familiar words, a hole in a page, sucking him through into the depths, toward her...

Suddenly Chitanda blushed at her shoes, looked up at him shyly, no longer a curious goddess.

Just a girl.

Who would like to be kissed.

And he knew...

the energy it would waste...

regretting...


End file.
